Save the Fallen
by BlackIce Children
Summary: AU Albert worries about Chris and a little boy shows up at the station and he can sense Anthony is a monster, but can he save Chris and show him real love and compassion.
1. Lie behind the mask

**Disclaimer: **

**Resident evil belongs to the amazing people of Capcom**

**Anthony,Henry,Mrs. Golden, and are mine**

**At 6:30 a.m. Chris, looks over himself in the mirror in the bathroom the slap mark on his face visible and a hand shaped bruise on his forearm his brown eyes watering from the fact that he couldn't run away from Anthony, but he wouldn't run away with his little angel Henry though he was Anthony's son he acted like Chris was his biological father both Anthony and Henry had light tan, brown eyes, raven hair, and baby faces yet, Henry acts like his mother loving and kind. He looked over to the bed he and Anthony shared Chris being 22 and Anthony 32 gave Anthony the advantage over Chris to use and abuse him when ever he wants, Chris listened carefully he heard the four year old call out for him he walked out to the second bedroom and flipped on the light switch the room look almost like the universe with the stars and galaxies on the walls, a mobile with the sun and the planets orbiting it, and rocket ship bedding "Morning,Herny you hungry?" he asked smiling at the toddler, who was rubbing sleep from his little eyes. "Yeah I'm hungry poppy." Henry replied as Chris lifted him up form his bed and his blue pajamas rumbling as he is pulled to Chris's side laying his head on his shoulder.**

**Once chris reached the kitchen,in their small two bedroom apartment and sat Henry in his booster seat the four year hispanic male began to swing his legs back and forth knowing his favorite breakfast will be served which was blue berry pancakes, a piece of bacon, and two sasauge links. Chris being to caught up getting the ingredents for breakfast, didn't hear a fully dressed Anthony sneaking up behind him scaring the second he wrapped his arms around Chris' waist. "Anthony, dear jesus you scared me!" Chris belowed as the 36 year old began to kiss his tanned neck. "Chrissy," he began "when you come back from work you better come straight home to me." Tears nearly fell from Chris' eyes knowing what was going to happen so he silently nodded. At, 7:02 after breakfast was served Henry of cousre being young knocked over the orange juice box. Suddenly Anthony slammed his hand on the table making Chris and Henry jump, "Damn it Henry, I told you don't make a mess on the fucking table!" Anthony bellowed at his son, Henry hung his head and mumbled softly "sorry,daddy." Chris looked up from his half eaten breakfast and spoke. "Anthony he's just a baby could you just," Anothony glared at Chris then spoke to Henry,"Henry, go to your room and get ready to go." the child hopped out of his booster seat and ran to his room to get dressed to go school. Chris, was slapped across the face and knocked to the floor "The fuck is wrong with you whore, didn't I tell to keep quite when I talk to him!" Anthony yelled Chris got up and held on to the table he mumbled something Anthony grabbed a handful of Chris's hair "What did you say? Huh, speak up!" he yelled Chris flinched,and spoke "I'm sorry! Please for the love of god let go!"**

**Just as Chris said that Henry started to cry, knowing Chris was being hit again the older hispanic male let go of Chris and walked toward the second bedroom yelling at the boy "You little piece of shit shut the fuck up, before I slap you!" Henry stiffled his cries Chris walked over to the young boy picking him up in his arms. "I'm going to go to Raul's house for awhile, and also get cleaned up." Anthony stated as he walked out the door leaving Chris with the four year old, Chris began talking to the boy "Alright finish getting dressed and brush your teeth, I'll go take a shower okay." Henry nodded Chris walked into the bathroom starting up the shower as Henry grabbed a gray and green sleeved shirt that said "Heaven Sent Kid" with angel wings and a halo, after Chris got out of the shower, got dressed, and pack Henry's backpack and Superman lunch box, leaving the house at 8:00 a.m. as they walked to Sunrise Pre-school Henry talked about the friends he made and the class pet a black and white guinea pig. Once they reached the front of the school, Henry kissed Chris's cheek and ran off to play with the group of kids he always plays games with after Chris dropped him off, Chris than walked to work knowing he was going to be fiffteen mintues early.**

**Albert, looked up from his paperwork to find Chris for once was early it was extremely rare but, Albert could always tell when something was wrong with his team he knew Chris wearing long sleeved shirts to work during the near summer month meant something was wrong, but Chris looked at him and smiled he sighed Chris was holding something back. When 3:30 p.m. rolled around, Everyone got ready to leave Wesker as he was heading out the door saw a young boy sitting on one of the benches that sit near the doudle doors. Chris walked past him and picked up the child who smiled and laughed as they headed out of the building Albert knew Chris was perfect gun wise and parental wise Albert continued to the parking lot to head home, since he had two little kids to watch himself.**


	2. Horrors of Home

**Disclaimer: **

**Resident evil belongs to the amazing people of Capcom**

**Anthony,Henry,Mrs. Golden, and Alexis are mine **

**~Chris~**

Once arriving back home, Chris helped Henry with is homework which, was drawing the people and things he liked Chris then left the four year old draw the picture as he cooked dinner and doing so he looked to the clock and noticed that it was five o'clock and began to ponder when Anthony would come home. Once dinner was done he placed a steak that had been cut into small pieces on a plate, along with mixed vegtables and mashed potatoes for Henry, fixed his own plate, and fixed Anthony's plate putting tin foil over over it to keep it warm. As they ate Henry talked about what they did in class, games he played, and how a police man brought in one of the police dogs and told them about the dogs job, he then reached in his backpack and pulled out a permission slip to go on a field trip to the Raccoon City Kids Museum Chris signed it knowing his step son would love to go. When Chris began bathing Henry after dinner, at seven thirty Anthony came in and slammed the door shut the brunette winced when the older male yelled for him he replied with only, "In the bathroom." Anthony only grunted and went into the kitchen took his food to the black elegant table and ate, Chris finished bathing the boy dried him off and dressed him in monkey pajams, Henry brushed his own teeth while Chris talked to Anthony about something he deemed important Henry ran to his room and played with his toys 'til he heard a slap ring into his room from the dinning/ living room area he peeked from the opening in the hallway he saw Chris on the fall holding his cheek hightailing back to his room so his father wouldn't know he saw anything.

Chris looked up his eyes widening as Anthony dragged him by his hair out of the dinning area and to their room tossing him on the bed Chris fought him scratched his face, kicked, he even screamed but Anthony wouldn't let up he slammed Chris' head into the head board Chris didn't need to be awake for this.

**~Albert~**

When he pulled into the drive way of two story house see Jake and Alexis fighting over the T.V. remote upon opening the door, he heard Alexis claiming her younger step brother from Endonia was a complete dumbass and doesn't deserve rights to the T.V. while he looked at her and said until she would say that his military school was better than her performing arts school he would fight to the death for the remote. That was until Wesker snatched the remote from Jake, Alexis was the first to speak "Hey daddy, how was work?" the fifteen year old seemed ever so cheerful she was his adopted child she was fair skinned with brown eyes, black hair, a button nose, and soft features she also has a strong voices for singing something she loved interally, he looked over to Jake his hair red hair was buzzed cut, he looked almost like Albert except for his eye color and hair color those came from Jake's mother who died when Jake was three Wesker learning about his son he took the boy in and had been raising him ever since.

The six year old looked at him questionly Wesker just smirked at his son who then sighed and walked pass Alexis who he gave one sharp punch to the arm the highschooler immeditly smacked him and they both were a blur of puches and slaps Albert quickly jumped in and stopped them both holding Alexis by the collar of her jean jacket that was being worn over her favorite pink dress and Jake by the collar of his school uniform shirt that went with navy blue pants, yet both still tried to swing at each other Albert let Alexis go and she went get dinner started he eventually let his biological son go free looking at with watch it was five fifteen which meant he spent fifteen minutes trying to stop his children from killing one another his for him was a hard parenting trip.


	3. The Knight Arrives

**Disclaimer: **

**Resident evil belongs to the amazing people of Capcom**

**Anthony,Henry,Mrs. Golden, and are mine**

**Chris woke up, his head and body felt as is they'd been hit with a hammer he moved slowly out of the bed and felt something slide down his thighs moving a little more quickly to the bathroom and once inside he turned on the lights only to looked over himself and stopped his thighs, he couldn't breath there dripping down his thighs was blood and semen. Anthony had went to far on these time Chris needed to end this, but he was to afraid to knowing Anthony he might rape the brunette for even trying to call the cops. Chris quietly sobbed and turned on the shower on hot and began to try and wash away the blood and the feeling of Anthony touching him, thankfully he didn't have work that day and after getting Henry up, fixing breakfast, and Anthony leaving for work he decided that today was a good day to go out to the park. Henry had rarely gone there and Chris wanted to forget the memory of what Anthony had done to him.**

**After he cleaned the dishes, he washed up and got dressed he wore a green short sleeve turtle neck, blue jeans that were faded around the knee area, and light green sneakers. He exited his room into Herny's room picking the boy up and ran the bath water, added soap, and undressed Herny for his bath, the brunette washed the four year old's hair and body like he always had since he moved in, when Henry was one years old, motherly, carefully, and parental like once that was done he dried off Henry dressed the youngster in a red Spiderman shirt, black shorts, and red tennis shoes. Grabbing his house keys and taking Henry's hand walked out of the apartment building to Raccoon Citty Park once there Chris Henry go and run over the jungle gym and sat on a bench a few inches away from there.**

**After awhile he noticed Henry look over every so often, then he watched as the four year old walk over to a boy about two years older than he was and sat with him in the sand, the red headed boy smiled somewhat and Henry grabbed a small plastic shovel and both boy were playing in the sand laughter could be heared between both of them Chris was alright with it, the two boys had built a small sand castle when a boy a little older then both of them shoved both of them to the side and stomped on the castle and turned on Herny kicking sand in the younger boys face when the red headed boy suddenly got up and tackled the attacking peer Chris was already running over to the sandbox and so where two other people once there he quickly picked up Herny who was sobbing, Chris began trying to calm the boy down he over heard the two other parents talking the woman sounded angry " Joey, explain to me why you even attacked these young boys!" the boy whom's arm was in her grasp was shouting about wanting to be in control of the sandbox and have the headed boy known as a Jake to have no friends.**

**Chris suddenly heard a voice he recognized as his captain's, calm and collected as always "Well, seems he could need therapy for that type of behaviour ma'am." she walked off with son in hand apologizing to both parents and talking about calling the doctor's office for a therapy session, Jake quickly turned over to Henry walked over to him, Jake's voice was filled worry " You okay, Henry?" the four year old was now shaking with fear he wrapped his arms around Chris's neck "Poppy." was all the frightened young boy whispered before being lifted up and in his poppy's arms. Jake's brown eyes moved over to his own father who was walking over and began to speak "Is everything alright..." Chris turned and Wesker stopped he looked at the brunette from behind his sunglasses but spoke up again "Christopher, he's not hurt is he?" Redfield shook his head "No he's shaken up, but he'll be fine besides we should head home now." He replied softly Albert then spoke once more.**

**"How about, you and your family come to the Raccoon City Costume ball next week." Albert stated quickly Chris looked at Albert shocked and replied "Wesker, that's really nice,but doesn't it only allow upper class families to the costume ball?" Albert was looked at Chris one last time and spoke "Yes they do, but I talked with whose in charge of this years ball and agreed to let you and your family to attend the festivities." Chris smiled shyly and thanked Albert and walked home, Albert then called Jake over to him and walked back to his black corvette Jake then spoke up "Dad,you think they're ok walking back." Albert just nodded and drove home he was hoping to met Chris's family.**


	4. New Member of the Family

**Disclaimer: **

**Resident evil belongs to the amazing people of Capcom**

**Anthony,Henry,Mrs. Golden, and other o.c.s are mine**

The next few days, Chris was busy with work, Henry, chores, and making the costumes, Henry's costume was a Aztec King, while Chris' was a male belly dancer, and Anthony's was a Demon from hell. Chris, actually had amazing stitching and coloration skills since growning up with a very nitpicky Claire, who liked it when her costumes where in the colors she asked for, Chris smiled he had no trouble he looked at the coustume Herny's had a white cape designed with gold beads, white pants also decorated with gold beads, brown sandles, a toy staff spray painted to look gold, a traditional Aztec King head dress, and the golden cape holder, Chris's was simple light green harem pants that stopped at his waste, a dark green wrap around the pant, light green top that stopped slightly above his navel by three inches, and light brown flats, and Anthony's was a pair of ash black horns and tail,black leather jacket, dark grey shirt, ripped black denims, and black combat boots.

Chris was amazed he manged to get the costumes done three days before the costumed ball, he was told the theme for this summer was a halloween costume ball so he wasn't to shy about it, he hung the costumes up in the walk in closet he and Anthony had in their room. once that was finished he kissed Henry's little sleeping head and went to bed himself and held his pillow close to his chester as Anthonyran his hands over Chris's body just itching, wanting, and waiting for Chris to surrender and he always did.

Waking up Chris, got up and made some omlets with help from a sightly still tired Henry, Anthony however looked into the closet and found the costumes and yanked out Chris' costume. Walking into the dining area he turned to Chris as he was seting Henry into his black booster seat "Chris, you want to explain this to me?" Anthony asked sternly the brunette looked away and mumbled "It's my costume for the ball." Anthony's eyes widened and he swung at Chris, who screamed bloody murder, and scream at him "You slut, are you trying to fucking get attention? Answer me you fucking bitch." Chris was trying to get Anthony to stop he finally answered "No I just thought it was alright with you." Henry whimpered and started praying in spanish.

"Chris, this outfit is disgusting I hope that you only wear it for me. Got that?" the hispanic said cruel Chris nodded and calmed Henry down Anthony took his own plate and ate. Chris sat next to Henry and cut his omlet so the four year old could dip the omlet in ketchup after breakfast and dressing for the day Chris picked up Herny, who wore a gray shirt-hoodie, white shirt, blue jean shorts, white socks, and sneakers, and walked to Henry's Daycare center dropped him off, paid bills, had some coffee with Brad and his boyfriend Joseph, worked out, and returned home in which he talked with his family talking about was going on with his family members. At three twenty Chris left to pick up Henry from Daycare, on the way back home Chris felt they were being followed he looked back to find a small husky puppy who looked frieghtened as hell.

Herny smiled at the pup, he reached out his hand for it to smell it's tiny, black, and moist nose tickled Henry's hand pick up the pup Chris saw no tags, he took Henry hand and walked the other way to a Vets. Once, there he watched the Vet give the pup shots, medicine, a bath, and check if the little guy had a tracker "Well it seems Buddy, here has no owner poor thing." she whispered softly Chris smiled at the pup "I'll take him home then he's such a cute little thing." he said "Wonderful see that pal you have a new home." the pup only tilted his head brown eyes stared at Henry who was peting the pup. "All right," Chris started picking up the pup "let's get some things from the store." Henry smiled as he followed Chris out the door right back outside.

They arrived back at home an hour later, with supplies for dinner and their new dog Sam as Henry called him though out the entire time they were shopping. Chris let Henry put dog food into oneside of the doggy bowl and water in the otherthe pup was eating his food as Chris wahed his hands and prepared baked chicken, mashed potatoes, and corn. Anthony came home a few mintues after Chris had finished cooking the meal, when Sam suddenly ran up to him and started nipping at him "What the fuck is this!" Anthony yelled, Chris replied "We found him today." Anthony looked at Chris his eyes darkening "Fine but if this little shit," Anthony pointed to the husky "gets in my way I'll shoot it." after that they ate quietly.

Around eight-thrity, Herny and Sam were sleeping the grey and white furred husky sleep next to his small master when the pup was jotled out of his sleep by a scream quickly the pup began barking madly. In Anthony and Chris' room, Chris being tormented, beaten, and rape while Anthony caught it all on camera "Open your legs more, slut." was all Anthony said and Chris obeyed scared of being burned agian, he heard barking and scratching coming from Henry's room the only then he could do was pray it would all be over.


	5. Costume Ball pt1

Disclaimer:

**Resident evil belongs to the amazing people of Capcom**

**Anthony,Henry,Mrs. Golden, and other o.c.s are mine**

The night had finally arrived the costume ball Chris was dressing in his costume, but now it was different instead of the pants he planned on wearing Anthony made him change them into a skirt and had him add gold jewels around the skirts hemming, he looked almost like a girl in the costume he hated it but as long as it keep Anthony from hurting Henry he would do it. Henry was dressed in his costume and Anthony came out holding the keys to the gray mercedes benz it was 6:30 p.m. and they began to head out towards the door. At the car, Chris opened the car back door of the car and picked up Henry and placed him in his car seat, pulled the seat belt across the four year old making sure he heard a click, and closed the door and got in the seat on the passenger side he look at Anthony, who glared at him and started the car.

**~Albert Wesker~**

Albert ajusted the mask on the right side of his face, he choose the phantom of the opera, While Alexis was dressed as Princess Zelda, and Jake dress as Pyramid Head the ball was going to be interesting. Rounding up his kids and ushered them towards the 2012 black corvette it was 6:30 p.m. Jake was trying to pull one of Alexis' pointed ears off and she tried the destroy Jake's cardboard helmet Albert was amazed how, 1) the car hasn't even started and the two were all ready fighting 2) he turned around so fast it scared both of them into stopping, and he was finally able to start the car and drive to the event.

**(An Hour Later)**

Albert arrived both of the kids were quiet, Albert noticed a gray Mercedes Benz infront he watched as someone got out of the car's passenger side and go to the back car door and carries a child out and places him on the ground and pulls something from the car, he also saw one of the valets watching the person a little to happily and the car's drive also noticed as well and he ran up to the poor guy and was ready to punch him the other male in the light green belly dancer costume,who was also hold a Aztec king costume crown, and grabbed the taller males arm the guy stopped and walked inside the other male seemed shaken up, the young boy held on the apparent skirt the valet nodded his head and walked to the driver's side of the car and drover towards the parking area.

After, Albert and his kids entered the blather building people were chating, children sneaking treats, and teens were dancing, but the was a large amount of laughter coming from all the groups Albert looked around carefully and found Chris standing with another male Jake and Alexis have all ready went off to join their friends moving casually he spoke "Chris there you are." Chris waved to his captain but stopped realizing Anthony was glaring at Albert.


	6. Costume Ball pt2

Disclaimer:

**Resident evil belongs to the amazing people of Capcom**

**Anthony,Henry,Mrs. Golden, and other o.c.s are mine**

* * *

Anthony didn't like the fact that some random son of a bitch choose to talk to his property, Chris' eyes grew wide as he tried to get the older male as far away from the blonde in the phantom of the opera mask. "Hey, you don't fucking talk to my whore like he's some sort of human being!" Anthony shouted dircetly at Albert, everyone was shocked that someone like Chris,so sweet and kind, would be dating someone like Anthony, manipulative and cruel, suddenly after Anthony yelled at Albert he sucker punched the blonde male.

Alexis, Jake, and Henry watched in horror as Anthony began attacking Albert, who was fighting back, Alexis ran into the fight, and shoved Anthony off her adoptive father "Sir, what is your problem." shouted a random party attender. Anthony got up a brushed some dust off his costume "It's nothing just fuck off." stated Anthony as he grabbed Chris' wrist and walked up the stairs, walked to a bedroom, locked the door, and turned to Chris. "I knew it you're fucking your boss aren't you, you god damn slut!" he shouted with a hint of malice in his voice. Back down stairs, Albert stood with the help of Birkin while Sherry attempted to calm a crying Henry "I wan' my poppy!" he shouted loudly Jake had run off to the snack table and grabbed a mini Snickers, KitKat, Hershey, and a cookie and returned to Henry, was now sniffling, and tried handing them snacks to the dark haired child. Yet no one noticed Albert had left upstairs looking for Chris.

In the bedroom, Chris was silently crying as he belly danced for Anthony,who's costume made him seem more of a demon, then Anthony spoke "Such an ugly whore, trying to get attention from other men," he stood up and grabbed Chris' hips bruisingly " bet you dance like this for your boss, you fat slut." Chris gasped as Anthony kissed down the brunette's neck, Chris tried to push the older male off of him. Chris began saying things Anthony told him to say "I've always loved the way y-you f-felt me at night." tears falling from Chris' eyes as Anthony'shands were moving under the light green harem skirt touching his thighs.

Albert was lead the main bedroom, there was crying opening the door slightly seeing one male, who was sitting, moving his hands around the body and the cries began once more, and Albert busted into the room seeing Chris' tear stained face Albert jumped the male, who was molesting his marksman, Chris moved out of the way as the two older men fought. He then pulled Albert off of Anthony "Captian, please it's okay." Chris said soothingly Albert's ice blue eyes looked to Chris "No it's not why are you with someone like him,Chris." His voice was protective and concerned, "I don't know, I mean he always told me no one, but him would ever love me, I began to believe everything he said." Chris sobbed lightly Albert wrapped his arms around Chris and looked back to Anthony "Redfield, I think it would be safer to stay with me tonight." Wesker stated,Chris replied with a nod.

Walking doan the stairs Chris picked Henry and placed the child's head on his shoulder, Albert gathered his kids, after Jake had filled a paper bag with candies and cookies, and they headed towards the valet parking one valet, whom was nearly punched by Anthony, went to the gray Mercedes Benz and pulled out Henry's carseat. Another brought Albert's Ferrari around, a valet pulled passenger seat down and helped Chris get the carseat ready for Henry. After all three kids were in the back of the car and the seat was pulled up Albert and Chris hoped in and drove off to Albert's home.


	7. A Night In Your Arms

Disclaimer:

**Resident evil belongs to the amazing people of Capcom**

**Anthony,Henry,Mrs. Golden, and other o.c.s are mine**

* * *

Chris looked at the three children sleeping in the back of the car, Albert drove and looked over to his marksmen "Chris, can you tell me about why you're in a relationship with Anthony?" he asked, Chris sighed "We meet at a bar I worked at when I first got here, he was charming at first he told me I was like a treasure to him, he told me at about Henry and I just kind of, fell for him he treated him like a prince and then suddenly he turned and that's when the abuse began."

_Flash Bac__k_

_Chris was getting dressed for a celebration with Barry and the others, Chris had gotten the job at S.T.A.R.S, and he felt great Chris walked into the room of a five month old Henry, and kissed the baby's forehead. "Bye Henry slept tight." Chris whispered tucking the baby into bed walking towards the door he past Anthony who Suddenly grabbed the eighteen year old "What in the hell are you wearing!" yelled the older male Chris looked shocked he was only wearing sleeveless light gray turtleneck,light blue jean shorts, and black sneakers. Anthony became more enraged "You look like a goddamn prostitue, Chris!" "What the fuck, Anthony what's gotten into you?" Chris was starting to get scared suddenly he fell to the floor his left eye was in throbbing pain he then realized Anthony had punched him._

_Getting off the floor, Chris stood up only to be slapped across the face and thrown into the wall that's when Henry began wailing, he'd been woken up by loud noises, and he was scared, Chris got up and went into the nursery picking up the tiny boy and bouncing him trying to calm the tiny human being "Oh so you taking care of that thing but, you don't run off while I'm talking to you." Anthony stated cruelly, the brunette was crying. How did this happen?, did he do something wrong?, or was Anthony just being a jokester like he always does? then Anthony hit Chris again while he had the five month old still in hi s arms._

_"Anthony you could you've hurt your son!" whispered Chris the Hispanic male looked at Chris "I don't give a fuck about that little shit, he killed my wife, and does nothing but cry and shit himself!" Chris looked shocked "Anothony, he's just a baby he doesn't know how to take care of himself yet." Anthony snapped "You love that baby so goddamn much how about you take with you, you low life cunt whore!" picking up the baby and diaper bag,then walked out the apartment he went to the apartment manager, who loved babies and wanted to adopt, and asked her got watch Henry and she helped cover up the bruises she wanted to call the cops, but he refused and walked out of the manager's apartment, but not after kissing Henry's forehead._

_Even with new coworkers and a family friend, he couldn't help but worry about Henry, he had already called to see if the baby was okay nine times that night Anthony called him twelve times that night and Chris left early and went back to the apartment after getting Henry from the manager he went into his and Anthony's apartment, and angry Anthony opened the door._

_End of Flash Back_

Albert's eyes widened, Chris was very caring so how could anyone do this to him, the idea that Chris was physically, verbally, and mentally abused the pale blonde almost punched his steering wheel at the idea of Chris being sexually abused. After awhile, they arrived the house was a stone house, two stories tall, the lawn was very large, and it just looked beautiful. Alexis is the first to wake up when they pulled up to the house she unbuckled her seatbelt then Jake's who was still sleeping. Chris took Henry out of the gray carseat and entered Albert's house, he never seen his of his coworker's homes, but he was just staying here until '**he**' came and dragged Chris out of his Captain's house by his hair.

Walking through the house carrying a sleeping Henry, who was drooling lightly, couldn't believe that there were seven bedrooms,a large kitchen, a basement, four and a half bathrooms. The living room looked extremely comforting and inviting place in the house, Albert walked into the house carrying Jake in his arms Alexis was sitting in the living room on the black velvet couch, Chris eventually spoke up "Albert, I just want to thank you for letting us stay the night, I mean I don't want-" Albert swiftly stopped him "Chris, don't you dare say that you're a burden, the only person who would be a burden in this house is Anthony." Chris smiled softly after a free hours the children were put to bed Jake in his room that looked a mess with toy soldiers and other toys around his stunning slide bunk bed that he was sharing with Henry,who was snuggled against Jake, Alexis whose room had music CDs scattered everywhere from her computer to her dresser, Albert showed Chris the guest room.

Albert let Chris borrow one of his sleep shirts that went to Chris' thighs and hung off his right shoulder, Albert left the room holding himself back from having sex with Chris he would only do that if Chris wanted too, sitting on the king sized bed cover in black cotton sheets and velvet pillows Albert changed out of his costume he only had the pants on when Chris walked into the room. Albert looked at Chris "Are you alright Chris? anything bothering you?" he asked Chris stood on the tips of his toes and kissed Albert's lips softly "Please captain, help me forget everything he's done to me." Chris said in quiet whisper "Chris, you're probably just upset about things Anthony's done to you,but under-" Chris silenced Albert with another kiss.

Albert began kissing Chris back, running his hands over Chris' thighs and unbuttoned the sleep shirt Chris was giggling almost like a school girl. Clothing thrown off to random parts of the room with out a care in the world they just wanted one another this was what Chris wanted and for Albert that's all that matter.


	8. Morning After

Disclaimer:

**Resident evil belongs to the amazing people of Capcom**

**Anthony,Henry,Mrs. Golden, and other o.c.s are mine**

* * *

That morning Albert woke up naked he wasn't shocked that he was naked, he was shocked that Chris was just as naked as him not only that, but the room smelled of a musky scent, Albert realized the room smelled of sex!

He had sex with Chris, 'Oh dear god don't let him hate me.' the blonde thought frightfully the younger male stirred in his sleep rolled over and laid his head on Albert's chest the contact made Chris open his eyes and smiled "Morning Whiskers." said Chris his voice still filled with sleep.

Albert laughed at the strange nickname, then out of the blue, the bedroom door flew opened Jake, Alexis, and Henry jumped onto the bed and the adults inhabiting its covers laughter filled the room "Alright how about this munchinks," Chris began still laughing"how about you get dressed and I'll make breakfast." the three kids cheered and ran off to get dressed "Shit." Chris whispered "What?" Albert asked frightened by the sudden curse "Me and Henry don't have extra clothes,Albert." Albert looked at Chris "I think, I still have some Jake's clothes from when was Henry's age, you can also borrow some of my old clothes." Albert said kindly.

Chris smiled and thought, 'Why couldn't I have met Albert and not Anothony, but what would've happened to Henry?' he snapped out his thought as Albert threw on a pair of sweat pants and handed Chris one of his sweat shirts. "Follow me to the storage room." Albert said taking Chris' hand and walked him to the room that had about ten boxes in the large room Chris stood in the door way as Albert walked into the room.

Turning around the blonde, notice that the brunette had a shy look on his face "Chris, don't you want to see some of the clothing to see, if you want to wear them?" Albert asked Chris came into the room and kneeled beside Albert infront of box dated '1982-84' Albert opened the extremely large box inside were clothes, ascots, and different types of sun glasses.

Digging through the clothes Chris picked out a black shirt and a pair of ripped black jeans looking through the rest of the clothing Chris pulled out a black leather jacket. His mouth gaped open "Captain, I didn't know you were a greaser!" Chris called out laughing "Hey that was phase and I got over it!" Albert shouted pointing at Chris, who was to busy laughing, Albert snatched the clothes Chris was borrowing and open a box labelled 'Jake's clothing' Chris picked out a pair of camo short and a white t-shirt.

Albert threw the clothing along with Chris and Henry's underwear into the washer, Chris had made omelets, bacon, sasuage, and hashbrows from scratch. As they ate Henry was wearing one of Jake's large pajama shirts Chris could only smile Jake treated Henry like his little brother, but at that moment Jake looked to Chris then Albert and asked "Are you two gonna marry eachother?" Chris' fork stopped mid-cut of hashbrow Albert looked at Jake shock slightly.

"Jake, Chris is already with someone," Albert was then interrupted by his young son "But, that man is mean to him and treats him like dirt." Jake huffed "Well then Jake, remember to treat Piers like a million bucks." Alexis says slyly while eating her bacon. "Poppy I tink you should marwy ." Henry said bouncing lightly in his seat and continued to eat his omelet Wesker and Chris laughed at the children's talk about many things after breakfast Chris got dressed and went to Jake's room to dress Henry, but he opened the door to see Jake helping Henry puting the short over the younger boy's head, pulling up the shorts over the white undies, and buttons the shorts and zipped them up.

Albert drove Chris and Henry back to their apartment, once there the two males got out of the car, Chris took out Henry's car seat taking the young Hispanic boy's hand "Hey Chris," Albert called out as Chris got to the door "Yes, Albert?" Chris asked walking back towards the Black Ferrari Albert handed Chris a small piece of paper. "It's my phone number just call me, and I'll come you both okay?" Albert said looking Chris in the eyes.

Chris nodded and went back to the door, opening it and going through the lobby with Henry right next to him. Albert watched Chris go in and into the elevator, before driving back home. Chris kept a hold on Henry's hand as they walked to their apartment Chris' breathing nearly stopped when he saw Anthony standing outside the apartment smoking a cigarette and drinking a 40 of Hennessy seeing Chris he laughed.

"Oh there you are ya ugly Slut," Anthony slurred "you ran off with some semi-british prick, possibly even fucked him." "Anthony don't talk like that infront of Henry." Chris said walking to the door opening it and was meet with a shocking sight Sam thankfull was okay he ran up to Henry, took the dry dog food and feed the pup, Chris couldn't believe that Anthonhy took every piece of clothing Chris owned and cut them into pieces.

"Anthony, why would you do these?" Chris asked still in shock "You left that little piece of shit dog didn't die like I hoped and you leave me you don't deserve shit." Chris flinched at Anthony's words. "Well I'm tired of your bullshit Anthony, I've had it you've beaten, abused, and used me for to long so I'm leaving right now," Chris ranted "and I'm taking Henry with me!"


	9. A new beginning pt1

Disclaimer:

**Resident evil belongs to the amazing people of Capcom**

**Anthony,Henry,Mrs. Golden, and other o.c.s are mine**

* * *

"You're doing what?!" Anthony screamed and slurred at the top of his lungs at Chris, who shoved him away, "I said that I'm leaving you alright, and I'm taking Henry, the dog, and where we're going has no concern to you." he yelled back. Anthony's eyes widen "You're not taking that little shit I call a son away from me." Anthony stated "You don't even take him to school, pick him up, or make him dinner." Chris pointed out.

Anthony got pissed off, "You think you're best parent for that little shit fine then, but you two are staying here," Anthony grabbed Chris by the hip "'cause a pretty bitch like you ain't going no where." Anthony began sliding his hands down to Chris' butt and squeezed the two round bubble like mounds. Gasping Chris shoved the man off him, "Don't fucking touching you goddamn pervert!" Chris shout running into the apartment and slammed the door shut before he could get in. Chris ran into Henry's room and grabbed some luguage bags, packing Henry's clothes, toys, and ect. into the bags and pulled out his phone.

Dialing quickly he called Albert, but just as he did Anthony kicked in the door Henry's cries were heard as the older male came in. "Shut the hell up bitch!" he shout at the four year old, who was holding Sam, when Albert picked up his phone he heard Chris struggling with someone and that someone was possibly Anthony "Let go of me!" Chris yelled trying to fight Anthony off "Not until you hang up bitch." Anthony yelled yanking the phone out of Chris' hand and shutting it.

The second phone was closed, Albert ran out of his house grabbing his car keys and rushed to Chris' apartment. Chris was throw on to the California king bed, Anthony began crawling on top of Chris and pinned him down to the bed kissing, biting, and scratching Chris' body. "Albert where are?" Chris whispered under his breath knowing Albert would come to save he just knew it.

* * *

Well here you go a new chapter I would love to know what you think it also There'll be a happy ending and a sequal when this is done.


	10. The End to the Abuse

Disclaimer:

**Resident evil belongs to the amazing people of Capcom**

**Anthony,Henry,Mrs. Golden, and other o.c.s are mine**

* * *

Anthony molested Chris, not caring that tears were running down the younger man's face "Anthony stop it! I don't want this!" Chris shout still trying to shove the man off him "You do want this, you've always wanted to be my bitch." Anthony drunkly stated not knowing Wesker had entered the apartment.

Henry sat in the kitchen corner quietly, wanting the shouting to stop then a shadow loomed over him it didn't frighten the child in fact it made him smile "Wesker." Henry said turning around revealing his little tear stained face and holding a small husky pup. "Henry go outside okay, I'll go and get your poppy." Albert said lifting the four year old to his feet.

As the tiny pitter-patter of feet got softer as Henry went outside to the planter, Albert silently but quickly went to the main bedroom. He saw Anthony tearing at Chris' clothing and rushed into action jumping the hispanic male and nearly beat him Unconscious, he stopped and turned to Chris pulling him to his chest and rested his chin on top of the younger males head.

Chris cried tears of fear and joy, he was saved by Albert before it was too late his captain would always protect his marksman. As they grabbed Henry's stuff Chris looked at bracelet he was wearing one that Anthony and him started dating the butterfly charm dangled on the golden chain quickly removing it and threw it on Anthony's chest "As I said we're through so if you ever come around me or Henry I will personally arrest you myself." Chris stated as Albert wrapped his arm around Chris' waist the walked outside to Henry and Sam.

After getting the two bags into Albert's car and setting up the carseat, they began driving off Albert intwined his fingers with Chris' the pup was curled up in the toddler's lap sleeping, the toddler in question was petting the puppy then he piped up "Mr. Wesker," "Yes?" Albert asked looking at him using the rear view mirror "can I call you daddy?" those little brown eyes filled up with hope. Albert and Chris laughed in unison "Only if you want to." the blonde replied "Okay, daddy." Henry said smiling revealing a hole that had a white tip growing out of it.

Something in Albert's heart seemed to swell happily at hearing that, to him it meant that Henry thought of him as his father and protector. Chris smiled at Albert they both knew this was a new beginning for them all this new life was going to be perfect for the both of them and the kids. "You think Jake, would be okay with sharing his bed with Henry?" Chris asked "That sounds nothing like Jake, he really thinks Henry as a little brother." Albert laughed, Henry's eyes lite up yet again.

When they arrived Jake was the first to run outside, just as Chris set the four year old Hispanic male on the ground. "Henry!" He yelled happily pulling the boy into a hug and nuzzled the boy's cheek the Husky pup began jumping a yipped at all the birds he saw Alexis came outside and hugged Chris "How about we all get inside before we get sun burned." Chris said as he let go of Alexis.

Albert picked up both bags, and carried them into the house with the pup right behind him the Husky pup padded past him and sat next to Henry, who was sitting on the black velvet couch watching cartoons with Jake, he then notice that Jake was talking to the dog who was replying with yips, whines, and barks. The house filled up with more laughter than it ever had, Chris and Alexis conversated more than she usually did with their once small family.

Getting the bags up stairs into Jake's room, he went back down stairs to help Chris and Alexis with dinner. After two hours and cuts on Albert's hand later hand bread chicken breast, mashed potatoes, mac and cheese, and green beans. They talked up events like the summer festival, the end of summer dance, and a new school year they all knew that things were going to be different they really didn't mind they were all filled with joy and the pup eating whatever the children choice to give him.

Once the children were all tucked into bed, Chris and Albert sat on the black satin sheets leaning into Albert's side Chris smiled "You know those kids really seem to like my company." Chris laughed as Albert kissed his head "That's because those two don't know you to well, but once they do they turn into little badass kids." Albert stated slapping Albert's arm jokingly Chris curled up with him everything was getting better this was their dream life.


End file.
